The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
With the development of automobile industry, conflicts between the automobile development and energy and conflicts between the automobile development and environment become increasingly serious.
Generally, lead-acid batteries are connected in parallel in a power supply system of an electric vehicle to supply power. However, during usage of the lead-acid batteries, acid may overflow or seep from the lead-acid batteries, or acid mist may escape from the lead-acid batteries, which may not only cause corrosion of equipments, but also cause air pollution and do harm to the urban environment. Moreover, if workers work very long in this environment, they would suffer from respiratory diseases, which harm human health. In addition, conventional power supply systems for the electric vehicle have disadvantages of high cost, environmental pollution and bad driving experience.